Under one Umbrella
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: Hijikata and Chizuru get caught in the rain. What does Hijikata have to say about this untimely situation? Hijikata x Chizuru. One-shot. I fail at summaries.


This was inspired by Tegomass' song Aiaigasa and my best friend's love for the Shinsengumi.

My first Hakuouki fic! I hope you'll all enjoy this!

I love Hajime-kun, but for Chizuru it has to be Hijikata.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hakuouki and the characters.

NOTE: THIS IS HAS NO HISTORICAL REFERENCE WHATSOEVER. It is up to you to decide which year this is in.

* * *

><p>"Chizuru, what's that?" Hijikata narrowed his eyes at the object in her hand.<p>

The girl held up the object, looking at her companion straight in the eyes. "An umbrella."

"That's not what I meant. I know it's an umbrella, but why do you have it with you?"

"Well, I was thinking it might rain today, so I brought it along."

"We're only going to run a quick errand; we'll be back before it starts raining."

"I apologize."

"What's done is done, so forget about it. Let's just get that errand done and return quickly."

XXX

"See, I told you it was going to rain!" Chizuru frowned at him, placing her hands on her hips.

Hijikata Toshizou's eyelid twitched. Never before had something like this happened to him. He was always right about the weather. Always.

If so, why was it was raining, no, pouring so heavily?

"Looks like we'll have to share the umbrella," Hijikata sighed, taking the umbrella from Chizuru and opened it.

"Shouldn't we wait for the rain to lighten up?" Chizuru asked.

"We have to get back soon, don't we?" Hijikata held up the umbrella. "The others will get worried if we took too long. Let's go."

"Y-Yes," Chizuru blushed, walking next to him under the small shelter provided by the umbrella.

It was silent between the two, with only the sound of the falling rain around them breaking that silence.

"The rain's not stopping," Chizuru muttered, somewhat bashfully, trying to break the silence between them.

Without turning his head, Hijikata looked down at Chizuru. Her head was slightly down, her eyes on the ground in front of her. She looked so shy… Hijikata can't help but find it cute.

Spotting the small droplets that are falling over the sides of the umbrella onto her sleeve, he tipped it slightly.

"H-Hijikata-san?" Chizuru asked as she looked up at him, surprised.

"Your shoulder's getting wet," Hijikata commented passively.

"T-Thank you," She replied, her face even redder than it had been before.

After a few awkward moments later, Hijikata spoke again.

"Why don't you come closer?"

"Eh? M-May I?"

"Of course; I won't want you to get wet. It won't be good if you caught a cold."

"But…"

"Don't argue so much and come closer, you silly girl." Hijikata smiled at her with a soft expression on his face.

"Y-Yes," She smiled back, slightly surprised that the man, known as the Demon-Vice Commander, could smile so gently.

Lifting her arm, she held onto the sleeve of his haori. He could feel the warmth of her hand through the coarse fabric.

Just when did he fall in love with her? Even he himself did not have the answer to that question.

That cold winter night, when he had first set his eyes on her, he had looked at her with the eyes of a predator. He could even recall how frightened she was, back then, crouching in a small, cramped corner to hide from her pursuers. He even pointed his katana at her.

When he had brought her back to the Shinsengumi Headquarters, she had been so frightened, she probably scared herself unconscious. Okita had joked about him being the cause of her fainting, which he had denied. Thought it might've been true.

Now that he had thought of it, why did he even decide to bring her back to headquarters in the first place? He could have killed her, yet he didn't.

He had never expected that that girl whom he had unexpectedly 'saved' would become more than just a mere girl (wearing a boy's garments, if he had forgotten to mention earlier).

There was something about Yukimura Chizuru that had lured him to her. Perhaps it was her feminine charms. Perhaps it was that stubborn little attitude of hers.

Perhaps it was every little bit of her that made her who she was that had melted Hijikata's heart of ice and allowed him to love again.

He should thank the gods above for this timely summer shower; this situation that presented itself as a wonderful opportunity.

It would be an ideal time to confess his feelings to her, but why rush? He wasn't exactly in a hurry to tell her. So why did it ever occur to him that he should convey his feelings now?

Perhaps it was the romantic atmosphere in the air. Perhaps it was so rare that the two of them would be alone, without anyone else (at least, from the Shinsengumi) around.

Perhaps he was afraid… that she did not feel for him as he does for her.

After all, she was surrounded by men and more men while she stayed with the Shinsengumi. It wasn't surprising if she had a crush on someone closer to her age like Heisuke, or perhaps on as well-built as Sano; maybe one as skilled and silent as Saitou would catch her eye as well. After all, he was the one who saved her from those Rasetesu that winter night.

Not to mention, she's been spending more and more time with Souji as well, especially since he was diagnosed with tuberculosis.

There were other guys outside the Shinsengumi to worry about as well. If he had to name someone, it would be that selfish Oni known as Kazama Chikage. The damned bastard only wanted her because of her heritage… and to produce his spawn.

Like he'll ever let THAT bastard get near her.

"Hijikata-san?"

"Hm?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well… you seemed to be quite tense all of a sudden."

"Oh?"

"You seem to be holding the umbrella as if it was your katana."

It was only then Hijikata had realized how tight his grip was on the wooden handle of the umbrella. He loosened it lightly, surprised at the fact that he got so riled up just at the thought of that bastard.

"Is there something on your mind?" She asked, concerned.

Hijikata opened his mouth slightly to reply, but shut it again. Should he tell her?

Should he tell her that he had fallen for her?

"Hijikata-san?"

"No, it's nothing. Nothing at all."

"We're almost home," Chizuru gave a sad smile, her grip on his sleeve tightened.

"Yeah," He muttered in response. He didn't want this precious moment to end. Why can't he just tell her how he feels?

He was a warrior, for goodness sake! He was nicknamed the 'Demon Vice-Captain' for his enforcement of strict regulations and harsh training regimes in the Shinsengumi. He had fought battles and killed many without single moment's hesitation. There wasn't a swordsman in the country who hasn't heard about Hijikata Toshizou of the Shinsengumi.

Yet this was the man, walking in the rain under an umbrella with the girl he loves, who doesn't have the courage to confess his feeling to the said girl?

Souji would laugh at that if he ever finds out.

"Chizuru."

"Y-Yes?"

"I have another errand to run tomorrow. Would you like to join me?"

"May I?"

"I don't see why not. Do you want to?"

"I don't mind. I'd love to accompany Hijikata-san tomorrow," Chizuru looked up at him, smiling.

Hijikata simply smiled in return, looking up at the gray sky. He'll tell her how she feels soon enough. Until then, he'll protect her no matter what.

"The rain stopped," Chizuru spoke, her hand loosening its grip on his haori.

""You're right," Hijikata muttered, lowering the umbrella.

Maybe it'll rain again tomorrow…

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading!<p>

Please review!


End file.
